The gathering of pertinent data from existing sewer/utility structures is generally necessary to any civil infrastructure improvement or expansion project. This data gathering of sewer/utility structure information is unfortunately often complicated and made difficult by the dangers associated with entering the sewer/utility space with personnel. Often visual obstructions that are inherent with the common configuration of sewer/utility structures add to the complexity of such data gathering. For these and other reasons the quality and thoroughness of the inspection data is often very poor and plagued with inaccuracies and missing data.
Accordingly, there exist a need for a method and device that can be used for all types of sewer/utility structures. One that is adaptable to the plethora of different styles and configurations of sewer/utility structures.